Update:Boss slayer
Boss slayer & skill total worlds Slayer just got bigger and scarier. Take on your favourite bosses as slayer assignments with unlockable boss slayer! We've also got skill total worlds, dark beast and spiritual mage drop table improvements and lots, lots more! Boss slayer You can now unlock boss monsters as potential slayer assignments for the low, low cost of 200 slayer reward points! Once unlocked, you can be assigned any of the monsters on the boss log, with the exception of the corporeal beast, as a slayer task. Once the option is unlocked, Nieve and Duradel have a chance of assigning you a boss in place of a regular assignment. Due to the fairly low experience rates that most bosses will offer, upon completing a boss slayer assignment you will be rewarded with an additional 5,000 slayer experience. Your slayer partner may share in the boss assignment too, provided they have unlocked the option themselves. As with any other slayer task, the effects of your slayer helm will apply during boss slayer assignments. So, what are you waiting for? Head over to Nieve or Duradel to grab yourself a boss slayer assignment and get rewarded for taking out some of your favourite bosses. Skill total worlds Four worlds have now require you to have a minimum total level in order to access them. *World 53 - 1250+ total *World 66 - 1500+ total *World 73 - 1750+ total *World 61 - 2000+ total Please note: Changes to the in-game world switcher must be tested in the live worlds after the update. As a result of this, the world switcher will be inaccessible for a few minutes after the update as we test these changes. Automated bone grinding Grinding bones for worshiping the ectofuntus can now be made a slightly more relaxing experience. After grinding one set of bones you will continue to grind more unless you click away to cancel the action. Grinding bones in this way is slower than doing so manually, so if you are looking for speed you are best off going down the click-intensive route. If you're looking to chill out and take your time, automatic grinding is for you! Clicking the compass to face north Clicking on the compass by your minimap will now cause your camera to face north. In other news... *The engine team have made a number of under-the-hood changes to Old School. *The drop tables of dark beasts and spiritual mages have been slightly improved. *The welcome screen will no longer appear when logging in within the wilderness. *It is now possible to use a herb on the herb sack (or vice versa) to place that herb into the sack. *You can now click on the zoom slider to instantly alter the zoom level to that point. *The zoom slider can now zoom out as far as the scroll wheel. *A visual glitch where the slider moved when teleporting is now fixed. *The camera height now moves up slightly as you zoom in to keep the character in the correct position on the screen. *Receiving multiple challenge requests will no longer prevent you accepting all but the most recent. *It is now much easier to aim the toad cannon and hit the sheep in Mourning's End Pt. 1 in resizable mode. *Otto Godblessed now tells you the correct price when converting multiple Zamorakian spears into hastae with the Kandarin elite diary completed. *The dwarf cannon now checks ownership correctly when firing. *The Odium ward (or) and Malediction ward (or) have been cleaned up graphically. *Active prayers will now be disabled upon leaving a game of Castle Wars. *Switching weapons while you're sitting down in your PoH now updates your weapon holding stance correctly when you stand up. *Chairs will no longer disappear if a player uses the leave house button or is evicted. *You will no longer stand up from a chair when talking to their servant. *A colour issue on the Falador shield 2 has been resolved. *The regular dragon chainbody no longer has gold trim around the base on male characters. *The fighter torso now correctly covers the torso. *The Rock-shell platebody now correctly extends over the stomach on both male and female characters. *You will now no longer see XP drops upon login under certain circumstances. *Guthan's chainskirt no longer stretches with the Armadyl crossbow equipped. *Armadyl Chainskirts no longer cause an invisible stomach on females. *Spider webs on ceilings will no longer distort at certain camera angles. *Toby's hammer no longer obstructs his face, and he now has a chin. *Fixed typos in teleport messages given by the Pharaoh's Sceptre. *Uncharging the toxic blowpipe now correctly asks if the player wishes to uncharge the object, rather than destroy the object. *The Tzhaar Fight Cave monster spawns have been updated to fix a bug where two positions were almost never used. *The fedora now renders in the correct order on the player's chat head. *Some game messages relating to adding and removing herbs from a Herb sack are now filtered. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Day, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Krista, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team